


To Wonderland We Go.

by Lolthie



Category: Alice in Wonderland - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 17:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12151581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolthie/pseuds/Lolthie
Summary: This is the Story of Alexandra has always been at odds with the story's her family has told her. Wonderland was real to some but not real to others.





	To Wonderland We Go.

"How is a raven like a writing desk." a voice said in a mutter as the other voices were talking loudly with the sounds of train hitting tracks. "Well the makes no sense." the girl said rubbing her eyes. “How can a raven be light a writing desk. I swear this book is so funny.” The girl closed the book and looked over at the girl sitting next to her, "Alexandra what do you think that means. " she asked looking over at the young girl next to her.  
Alexandra was a young pale girl with long brown with blond tipped curly hair and bright brown eyes. She was wearing a pale blue jacket that had a family crest on it. A coat of arm that said said Liddell family. As well as ripped jeans.  
"Maddie you are very odd." she said rolling her eyes as she placed a pair of headsets over her head.  
Maddie let out a sigh, "You're so mean Alexandra. You won't even read Alice in Wonderland with me." she said as she started to pout.  
Maddie was Alexandra's best friend for as long as she could remember . Maddie was a tall girl that at one point had bright blonde hair until middle school when she had dyed her hair purple. Maddie had a very scene style to her. She often wore a long gray sweatshirt with purple stripes. She often wore under it a tank top that had a riddle on it.  
Alexandra let out a sigh,”It's just a pointless fairytale. “ Alexandra said as she put her shoulder on the train's window and used her arm as a headrest and let out a yawn. “Fairytales are pointless they're not real after all.” She said looking over at Maddie.  
Maddie let out a grown,”Your just mad because Alice has your family's last name” she said flipping thru the pages,”Yes fairytales aren't real, but I still believe in them.” Madeline said as she grabbed her back and started to go through it looking for something, “Cheese and crackers I forgot my mug of tea at the house.”  
As Maddelein counties to talk about the book Alexandra started to tone out her words. Alexandra had always done this to Maddelein ever since they were little. It wasn’t a bad or anything Alexandra just knew when Maddelein started she would ramble forever.  
Alexandra turned her head away from Maddelein and looked out into the darkness of the London underground gazing at the empty darkness that was beside it. Only in a few moments of pacing underground entrances. It was something that was always there. People standing on each platform. Though something to Alexandra seemed a bit strange. Once every platform they stopped at there was a shape appearing. “What the...hell,” she said noticing as they stop at the last platform before their stop was the shape fully formed. A guy with white rabbit ears.”A rabbit” she turned looking at the book Maddie was reading “okay...clearly I have gone mad.” she said turning back her head to see if the man with the rabbit ears was still there. He wasn't.  
Alexandra let out a sigh as she rubbed her head.”Yep, I have gone made.”  
Alexandra didn’t know what was happening to her but this, as she could remember, has happened before, though the last time it happened was more like a dream then anything else.  
It was several years ago when it was Alexandra's tenth birthday. That day Alexandra had disappeared for only an hour but to Alexandra it felt like days.  
Alexandra had been sitting with Maddelein as she read the same book she was reading that book. Maddelein had always loved that book. While Alexander was watching the adults talking about thing. “Hey Maddelein...you think the adults seem to be acting weird lately?” she asked Maddelein who as always was more into the book then talking to Alexandra.  
“Who knows but they are acting more like members of the red queens court then adults.”she said with a laugh. Maddelein was clearly on the chapter where Alice had meet the red queen.”I mean they're all so mad that they don't even notice that the queen in off her cheesecake,”  
As soon as Maddelein said that Alexandra looked over at her biting her lip trying her best not to laugh at her best friend. It was hard to since Maddelein had always said something random and even would speak in riddles if Alexandra didn’t remind her that adults were around and it was not the time to act the way she was acting.  
“Come on Maddie, This is not a time to go made we both know that books…are.”Alexandra paused for a moment something had passed her eyes. Something white a fluffy. “Did...you see that.”she said looking at Maddie.  
Maddie looked over at Alexandra”You mean the bunny. Yeah Alexandra this is a country estate there's going to be bunnies around here.” she said as she looked over at Alexandra giving her the i don't believe you look that Alexandra always gives her.  
“I’m being for real Maddie there was something there!”she said freaking out a bite”It looked like a guy wearing a rabbit cosplay!!” she said. Though Alexandra thought to herself she most of just imaged it. It would have explained it.  
Alexandra rubbed her head “Just like that day so many years ago, clearly I was just imagining things.” she said with a hopeful laugh as she watched maddie close her book and waved her to take her headset off so she could hear maddie. She was saying something but Alexander could not hear her.  
Alexandra pulled her headset off and looked at Madeline “What you say Maddie?” Alexandra asked looking up at her as she sat up from her chair on the subway then picking up her backpack that was under her seat.  
Maddie let out a soft sigh ,”I said come on Alexandra it's our stop.” she said as Alexandra got up from her chair”Now come on.” Maddie was already starting to walk away after she said that. “We better hurry schools about to start.”  
Alexandra nodded as she put her bag on her back. “Maddie..”she thought for a moment, “No better not ask her...not yet.” she said letting out a soft sigh then followed maddie off the subway.  
The sounds of London could be hired as Alexandra and Madeleine walked up the steps that lead to the world above.  
This was why Alexandra loved going by the underground to get to school. The moment they hit their stop and started walked up the steps the smell of many different stores and shops could be smelled and heard.  
Madeleine swayed back and forth as she placed each her feet forward each step and countess looked back at Alexandra telling her to hurry up.  
As Alexandra fainly got up to the main street something seemed off to her just like when she saw the rabbit. But as Alexandra looked around she noticed no one else had noticed this odd feeling”Please...don’t tell me.I’ve gone mad.” she said rubbing her head. As she did what she saw when she exited the underground was now gone. Alexandra let out a sigh of relief “Good it was just a dream.”she said following Maddelein down the street.  
As they did whatever Alexandra saw had slowly reappeared,”Hello miss wonderland.” the shadow said to itself the counted “So much like your mother, i chose you as alice” it said in a happy town and disappeared once again leaving people unaware that had ever been there.  
As the day went on Alexandras day didn’t seem to get any better with each classe something odd happened that only she could see.  
First at her bio class, the class pet White talking during class.Then during home ech A tea top hovering around her Then the rest of the a red hearts card running around screaming paint the roses red. She let out a scream running around the school screaming”Why is this happening to me she said with a scream then crash she slipped on one of the cards and fell flat on her face,”Owwww..” she said. She continued to lay there thinking that maybe if she stayed there maybe it would all just stop.


End file.
